eclipsalwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlands RP Lore entry: Dragons
This entry wyl detail all of the different forms of draconic creatures Draconic species Wyverns Wyverns are the smallest of the primary strains of dragonkin, possessing two legs and two wings. A wyvern averages 11 feet, including their tail. Wyverns tend to have powerful breath abilities for their size. Wyverns are fully intelligent creatures, and can commonly be found either serving dragons or controlling small mountains by themselves. Other than being found wherever dragons are, they tend to be most common in mountain ranges and peaks, where they roost and live. A wyvern city is called a "mount'. Drakes Drakes are the middling strain of the primary dragonkin. While fairly large, Drakes do not approach the size of a true Dragon. They tend to be between twenty and thirty feet long, with a tail usually around eight feet added on to that. Unlyke wyverns, Drakes do not age, and can live forever if not struck down by violence or disease. Drakes, while still not approaching Dragons, do have some innate mastery of magic and possess powerful spirits. Drakes are hatched from eggs laid either by dragons, or by other drakes. 'True' Dragons True Dragons are among the most massive and powerful creatures in existance, only matched by the earthbound Titans. Dragons can approach a hundred feet in length, although most are around seventy feet in length. Dragons possess incredible regenerative abilities, and are incredibly difficult to kill. A dragon is capable of regenerating from virtually any wound and is more or less immune to infection, disease, or any other form of contagion. Furthermore, dragons are divine beings; their spirit is of a form completely unlyke that of lesser creatures. Where dragons originally came from is unknown; They are apparently incapable of reproduction, and so for every dragon that dies there wyl always be one less dragon in the world. Unfortunately for the dragons, there are many reasons they might be hunted; Their scales are tougher than steel, their bones can be carved sharper than obsidian, and their blood possesses incredible magical properties. Nearly every part of a dragons corpse is extremely valuable. Despite the fact that dragons supposedly have no way to expand in numbers, their population seems to stay mostly in balance, even when dragons are killed. How this is possible is a complete unknown. Dragons commonly possess vast ownings, and worship of dragons is common. The Dragar are the descendants of servants to dragons which, over the generations, became more and more dragonlyke themselves. Legend says chosen Dragar are even able to ascend to dragonhood themselves, although these legends are usually dismissed as mere myth with no basis in reality. Drakkoni A less well known population of Dragonkin are the Drakkoni, a form of humanoid dragon. Usually seven or eight feet in height and covered in wyvern-lyke scales, with wyvern heads, tail, claws, and musculature, they are quite imposing in combat. However, just as with most humanoid races, they do not have any innate magical abilities, unlyke other dragonkin. Wyrms Wyrm's are massive pseudo-dragons which live mostly underground. Uniquely possessing the brown scales of an Earth dragon, they resemble massive snakes which burrow through the earth, devouring coal deposits as their food source. Wyrm's are incredibly rare, with only around fifty at most existing at any given time. Rifters Rifter's are relatively large, wolf-lyke reptillian or draconic hounds. While there is some debate over whether they are draconic or not, they do share a variety of characteristics with wyverns; their heads are shaped similarily, they have similar scales, and their tails are nearly identical. Other than that, however, they have a skeleton nearly identical to a wolf's, but much larger. They are covered in thick, triangular, crystalline scales and have lengths of spiny outgrowths on their backs. Their heads are somewhere between a wyvern and a wolf, with wolf-lyke eyes and skull but with razor-sharp horns and a maw full of dragon-lyke teeth. Rifters hunt lyke large cats; sprinting and lunging at their prey, to kill them with their powerful jaws. THey often use their tails (which end in bladed barbs) to maim and slow their prey. Despite their savage nature, Rifters are quite intelligent; Not quite self-conscious or sentient, but approaching that level. Reavers Reavers are burrowing draconic snakes which live in deserts in the north. Unlyke the Wyrm, which burrows through massive tracks of stone and dirt, Reavers merely hide in the sand and make nests in the earth. They are ambush predators, silently stalking their prey underneath the sand then abruptly slaughtering it without warning. Reavers are a constant hazard in the northern-central region, where many desert-dwelling creatures form their prey. Draconic types (list of all draconic types: Frost, Red (fire), Swamp, Blue, Storm, Aether, Diamond, Aqua, Emerald, Black, Terror, Solar, Lunar, Silver, Golden, Aqua, Crystal, Serpentine, Cave (stone), Abyssal, Corrupt) Reds Red (fire): Red dragons are both the most common and physically largest of all dragons. They have massive, thick, musclebound wings and legs, and possess razor-sharp claws, horns, and spines over most of their body, covered in their blood-colored scales. The great reds can reach up to a hundred and twenty foot in length, dwarfing most other dragons. They possess a visually distinctive crest on their forehead, a series of overlapping, massive triangular scales reaching back nearly to their horns tips. Red's breath magical fire which can incinerate just about anything it touches. Frosts Frost: Frost dragons are nearly as large as reds, and around half as common. Possessing light blue colored scales, frosts share most of their characteristics with reds, with the exception that frosts sport the fin-lyke spines that most of the smaller dragon brood possess. While frost drakes and wyverns can breath out gales of frigid wind, true Frost Dragons can breath magical Frostfire. Silver Silver (grey): The elusive Silver is the second-most common type of dragon, only very narrowly beaten by Red's. Silvers, (also commonly called Grey dragons.) average 70 feet in length, although they occupy a broad range and the smaller ones can go as low as 40, and the higher ones up to a hundred. Silver's, similarily to reds, possess fire breath. Their scales are wondrously strong and magical, giving them unprecedented resilience, especially against magical attacks. Silvers possess a sharp, refined, and elegent form, made up of razor-sharp scales, and smooth, fine spines. They do not have as many spines or claws as Red's, but they do possess their characteristic massive horns and distinctively shaped crest. Silver's, despite being called silver, often sport red or blue coloration on parts of their bodies, especially the wings. Greens Green (swamp): the Green's, or the Swamp dragons, are among the smaller of the various dragon broods. They possess bulbous, often round features, resembling frogs in most of their features. They possess the capability to breath poison gases, adn the more powerful ones can breath regular fire as well. Their scales and the lyke are not particularily thick or strong, and they lack the physical strength of regular dragons, but they are capable of moving deceptively fast. Green's are amphibious, and are capable of swimming nearly as fast as they can fly. Their wings are slickand fin-lyke, as with most of their body. THey have few sharp apendages and no horns, instead possessing mottled fins.﻿ Cave Cave (stone): The cave dragons are relatively small, stoutly built dragons with very small wings, as befits their habitat. While caverns under the heartlands tend to be truly massive- far larger than any cave found under the other continents- even they are not quite large enough for flight to be that valuable to a creature as large as a dragon. Cave dragons tend to live very, very deep underground, And so are uncommonly found. Some cave dragons that live in the very deepest parts of the earth possess a molten coloration and develop fire breath, but for the most part cave dragons instead have a unique breath attack where they project a beam of force based in the earth element. They do, however, possess incredibly thick scales of what appears to be solid stone. Occasionally, Dwarrow will send parties down into the depths to attempt to hunt down cave wyverns or drakes, since their bones and scales are particularily valuable, even among draconic creatures. Cave wyverns have much less thick scales, and larger wings, and are capable of flight, albeit not with the same agility as normal wyverns.﻿